


Enfin libre

by Nadirha



Series: War has no winners [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Community: hp_100_mots, Drabble, Gen, Insanity, Suicidal Thoughts, Superstition, black humour
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadirha/pseuds/Nadirha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après douze ans d'enfermement à Azkaban, Rabastan voit venir sa délivrance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enfin libre

**Author's Note:**

> **Personnage :** Rabastan Lestrange  
>  **Disclaimer :** Je n'ai fait qu'emprunter à JKR l'univers et ses personnages. J'adore jouer avec, mais je les rends après, c'est juré !  
>  **Rating :** PG-13  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100 tout rond !  
>  **Défi :** "superstition", sur la communauté LJ hp_100_mots  
>  **Date :** écrit le 09/05/2008

Aujourd'hui est le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait ça qu'il n'osait plus l'espérer, néanmoins, enfin ça arrivait. Un sourire béat se dessine sur son visage, avant de laisser place à un rire ravi. Tant de joie ne devrait pourtant pas être possible ici.

Aujourd'hui est le plus beau jour de sa vie. Aujourd'hui il va enfin échapper à Azkaban, aux jours semblables aux nuits, à la folie, aux cris. Aujourd'hui vont prendre fin tous ses soucis.

Tout à l'heure, courant dans le couloir situé devant sa cellule, il a vu passer un Sinistros.


End file.
